


fuck me slowly, but then hold me tightly

by queenmcgonagall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmcgonagall/pseuds/queenmcgonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt: ‘Liam and Zayn go on this romantic dinner, and Zayn had the intentions of having smutty sex, but when they return home, zayn is just to tired all he wants to do is cuddle up with Liam’</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck me slowly, but then hold me tightly

The candlelight flickers over Liam’s face and Zayn thinks he might be in love. He thinks he might be in love when the waiter brings the wine and he thinks he’s in love when Liam reaches under the table and puts his hand on Zayn’s leg, higher than Zayn thinks is appropriate for a restaurant, but it’s not like he’s complaining. He has to bite his lip and focus on the rigatoni he’s eating or he thinks he might drag Liam into the bathroom right then and there.

Liam sits there, a foot away, spaghetti hanging out of his mouth like a child and Zayn wants to simultaneously latch onto his neck and bite a mark and also put him in his pocket and carry him around, occasionally reaching inside to pet him.

He settles with squeezing fingers around Liam’s and winking at him, at which Liam blushes a furious red, well aware of the intentions behind Zayn’s filthy grin. All Zayn can think about is Liam spread out under him, the sheets smelling like his own hair gel and Liam’s body soap and the scent of their lovemaking swirling around them, dizzying him with its intensity. He watches Liam’s protruding adam’s apple bulge out as he takes a sip of wine and Zayn has to sit on his hands so he doesn’t reach across and stroke a finger down the smooth, pale line of Liam’s throat.

Zayn can feel Liam’s shoes under the table. Zayn wishes their feet were bare. He loves to watch Liam’s toes curl as Zayn bites into his hipbones, likes to watch Liam’s knees draw up and bracket Zayn’s hips.

God, he can’t even eat his rigatoni now. And he was enjoying it, before Liam snuck his goddamn hand onto Zayn’s leg, smirking a little shyly like he wasn’t sure if this was ok but he was trying it out, and is it ok, Zayn? Is it? It hasn’t been long since Liam thought maybe he was comfortable with touch and he didn’t have to keep all his emotion in his eyes.

Yeah, it’s ok, Liam. Keep your hand there.

Zayn wants Liam’s hands on him all the time, wants the palm of his hand on his chest as they sleep, wants Liam’s thumbs digging into his hipbones as Zayn moves over him. It’s stupid, but sometimes when he’s really sleepy and happy, Zayn has ridiculous dreams about getting the outline of Liam’s hand tattooed right over where his heart is, just so he can feel like Liam’s hands are always on him, always pressing their heat into his skin and sending sparks straight down his spine.

As they leave, Zayn thumbs over Liam’s hipbones as he helps him into his coat. He scratches his fingernails across the small of his back, where a tiny bit of Liam’s shirt has pulled out of the waistband of his trousers. He’s is dizzy with the smell of Liam, intoxicated with the anticipation of spreading Liam out and taking his time with him, teasing him until Liam is begging for his touch, pleading for Zayn’s mouth or Zayn’s fingers.

They walk down the hallway of their apartment building, silence gathering around them until Zayn feels like he’s going to burst if he doesn’t shove Liam against the wall and take him right there.

Once inside, he allows himself one brush of lips against lips, one quick bite leaving Liam dazed, before Zayn breaks off completely, smirks at Liam and heads toward the shower. Liam teased him enough during supper, let Zayn do the teasing now.

It takes all his self-control to stay calm in the shower, thinking of dirty socks and Louis and Harry having sex, to force away all arousal so he doesn’t start too early. Zayn washes his hair and leaves out all the gels, because he knows Liam likes to run his hands through it, pulling it by the roots when Zayn’s mouth is too much, when Zayn is hovering over him.

He puts on boxers, because he knows Liam likes to take them off. Leaves on glasses, because Liam is a romantic sap and likes to slowly tug them off his face, murmuring that he wants to see Zayn’s eyes better.

When he steps out of the bathroom, though, he’s not prepared for what he sees. Liam’s lying on his side, eyes half closed, his Batman t-shirt rucked up around his stomach and plaid boxers twisted around his waist, like he tossed and turned a few times while getting comfortable. He’s got the corner of the pillow stuffed under his chin, one hand resting beneath his cheek, fingers halfheartedly rubbing at his eyes, probably to help himself keep awake. He looks like one of those child actors on a mattress commercial.

Suddenly, Zayn doesn’t have the urge to wreck Liam anymore. He doesn’t want to reduce him to a quivering mess, doesn’t want Liam moaning his desires beneath him. It’s like Liam’s sleepiness flew across the room and into Zayn’s heart and all he wants to do is hold Liam and whisper silly things into his ear until they fall asleep, noses pressed against necks and hands clasped under their bodies.

He climbs into the bed behind Liam and throws an arm over his waist. Liam, even in his drowsy state, blindly reaches for Zayn’s hand and Zayn grasps it and squeezes just a tiny bit, a flutter going through his heart when he receives one in return. His other hand pulls gently at Liam’s soft brown hair and when he hears a soft groan, he presses an open kiss to the back of Liam’s neck, tongue reveling in the softness there. The collar of Liam’s t-shirt smells like fabric softener and it makes Zayn smile against his neck, sleepy giddiness spreading through him as his eyes threaten to close.

Liam reaches up and turns off the light and Zayn thinks he might be in love.


End file.
